Actos Eróticos
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Brick sabía que no era buena idea que su novia lo acompañara al trabajo, pero, por no escuchar a su consciencia, ahora paga las consecuencias... /¡Profesor!/¿Así?/Aprovechas[...]¿No, preciosa?/ One-Short


Actos Eróticos

_._._._

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Él lo sabía.

Con sus calzas apretadas y su musculosa reveladora trataba de llamar la atención del hombre enfrente de ella.

Lo peor, es que él sabía. Birck sabía que Momoko planeaba algo desde el momento en que ella le pidió con voz dulce "Brick, amor, ¿Puedo ir a una de tus clases?"

Y ahora se encuentra aquí, viendo a su novia hacer un "estiramiento", trataba de que las puntas de sus dedos llegaran a trocar sus pies, lo cual estaba logrando, dando un vista completa de su trasero a su novio a quien le estaba costando más de lo normal dar su clase de Pilates.

-Muy bien, arriba- Dio la orden el pelirrojo y todas sus alumnas volvieron a colocar la espalda reta para escuchar el siguiente ejercicio.

Muchas disfrutaban de la vista, especialmente las más jóvenes, ya que, no todos los días se tenía a un sexy profesor de 26 años dando la clase, con una musculosa, dejando a la vista sus tonificados brazos, y levemente sudada haciendo que se marquen sus perfectos abdominales. Ni que hablar de sus pantalones de chándal gris que mostraban unas fuertes piernas que muchas aprovechaban a mirar cuando este se daba la vuelta.

-Ahora estiren su brazo derecho y llévenlo a la izquierda por sobre su pecho, pueden ayudarse con su brazo izquierdo, para hacer más presión- Dictó el ojirojo.

Todas las alumnas hicieron lo que el profesor había pedido, pero solo a cierta pelirroja le "costo" un poco realizar el ejercicio.

-Profesor- Llamó con voz melosa.

Los pelos de la nuca del muchacho se erizaron de excitación. Se dio la vuelta con mirada seria. Estaba decidido. No se dejaría llevar por los actos eróticos de su novia.

Camino hasta ella con paso firme evadiendo como pudo su sonrisa dulce que claramente hacía para fastidiarlo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa alumna?- Preguntó.

-No me sale este ejercicio –Dijo con fingida frustración.

-Es fácil, solo tienes que tomar tu brazo derecho –Mientras explicaba el pelirrojo tomaba el brazo de la chica y le mostraba el ejercicio –Y pasarlo por sobre tus… tu pecho- Se aclaró la garganta notando su grave error –hasta que quede del lado izquierdo y sientas que está estirando –

-¿Así?- Preguntó la pelirroja presionando su brazo contra sus proporcionados atributos.

-S-si…- Tartamudeo Brick con sus ojos perdidos. Se aclaró la garganta –Si, exactamente- No. No iba a perder la compostura.

La clase siguió pasando. Y Momoko aprovechaba cualquier descuido de su novio para realizar sus actos eróticos. Rozaba sus muslos cuando el chico iba pasando, se caía por "perder el equilibrio" y quedaba en una pose provocadora, los estiramientos los hacia lo más demostrativa posible. Pero él sabía, Brick sabía que ella estaba haciendo todo esto para fastidiarlo. Ella le había dicho varias veces que le encantaba verlo nervioso y en una situación difícil, que amaba verlo excitado, pero sin poder hacer nada.

También sabía claramente que esto era una venganza por lo que había ocurrido en su anterior cita. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que la camarera del restaurant se le insinuaría todas las veces que se acercara a su mesa? Ese día la pelirroja se había puesto como una fiera, no había cosa que detestara más que le hablaran insinuante a su novio en frente de ella, y no era que si ella no estaba tu podías hacer lo que quieras, porque de alguna forma la pelirroja se terminaba enterando de quien y en donde se le insinuaron a su novio. Era como si viera el futuro o tuviera telequinesis.

Pero bueno, esto era lo que tenía que pagar por el día de la cita. Que su novia lo excitara en medio del trabajo.

-Muy bien, ahora haremos estiramiento de piernas –Se abrió de piernas levemente para demostrar el ejercicio y comenzó a deslizarlas hasta que quedo a unos centímetros del piso –Abran sus piernas y bajen lo más que puedan –

Todas hicieron lo que pidió.

-Profesor…- Le llamó la atención una rubia despampanante con mayas apretadas –No puedo estirar más que esto- Hizo un puchero. Se fijó en sus piernas. Apenas estaban abiertas.

Brick se acercó a la chica y, situándose detrás de la rubia, comenzó a bajar tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

-¿Así?- Preguntó la rubia imitando la voz y las palabras que había utilizado la pelirroja minutos atrás. La chica, aprovechando el acercamiento del profesor hecho su trasero hacia atrás con la intención de que este chocara con los genitales del chico.

Mientras tanto una ojirrosa miraba todo con llamas en los ojos. Con media sonrisa fingida y los ojos echando chispas se tiró al suelo con un alarido de dolor.

Todas las chicas y sobre todo Brick se dieron la vuelta para mirar lo que sucedía.

Muchas de las alumnas soltaron una exclamación al ver a Momoko en el suelo sosteniendo su tobillo y llorando a lágrima viva. Sollozos salían de los rosados labios de la chica mientras masajeaba su lastimado tobillo.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Brick poniéndose de pie, provocando que la rubia callera sobre su trasero a lo que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No, me duele mucho –Contesto entre sollozos Momoko, mientras lagrimas caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Por dios, profesor, llévela a la enfermería- La más madura de las que estaban ahí se dirijo al pelirrojo con cara de horror.

-Bien, Miriam- Llamó a la mujer –Te quedas a cargo, sigue la clase mientras no estoy –Ordenó y tomo a la pelirroja estilo nupcial. Salió del salón y cerró la puerta.

Momoko tenía su cabeza escondida en el fornido pecho de él. Sus sollozos habían cesado.

-Aprovechas que eres actriz para hacer tu escena de celos, ¿No, preciosa?- Preguntó divertido.

Momoko era una de las mejores actrices de Nueva Saltadilla. Actuaba diariamente en varios teatros y este invierno su carrera había avanzado a tal punto que ahora le solicitaban para papeles de películas. Brick no podía estar más orgulloso.

La ojirrosa se secó las lágrimas y le vio sonriente.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Es mi especialidad!- Exclamo riendo levemente brindándole un beso en el mentón a su novio. Amaba sentir el raspar de su barba que no tardaría en crecer y sentir su perfume.

Brick sonrió y acomodo a la pelirroja en sus brazos de tal forma que su mano quedaba apretando su trasero, por lo cual, Momoko pegó un bote.

-Ven, preciosa, te toca pagar –Comentó saliendo de la institución –Pagaras por todos tus actos eróticos-

_._._._

¡Hola! ¡Estoy viva! ¿A qué muchos pensaban que ya me había muerto? ¿A que si? Jaja Pues no, lo siento chicas pero no se salvan de mi tan fácilmente, se que soy la peor persona del mundo, ya que deje una historia a medio hacer, pero ahora pensé, seguramente todas ya se olvidaron de la historia, así que tal vez la deje de hacer, pero eso depende de ustedes, denme su opinión.

Pero bueno, en fin. En todo este tiempo que no estuve, aun así seguí leyendo maravillosas historias. Y comenzare a dejar más cometarios en sus historias :3 El punto es, que quien no se haya olvidado de mí, por favor le pido que me deje un comentario, para saber que existe, y a los que son nuevos en FanFic de las Ppgz, o que ya están hacer rato, pero como no público, no me conocen, quería decirles, bienvenidos, espero que les guste mi forma de escribir.

¡Muy bien! ¡Es todo por… este siglo! Jajajaj No… intentare subir más seguido… intentare.

Jaja nos vemos, ¡Besos!


End file.
